


Three’s Company

by corvidkohai



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender monsterfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidkohai/pseuds/corvidkohai
Summary: Cloud gets it in his head to fuck Vincent in his Galian Beast form. Vincent agrees. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Three’s Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaggystag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggystag/gifts).



Cloud had been stewing on this for quite a while. 

Problem was, he didn’t know how to bring it up. Yes, he knew he could tell Vincent anything, for many reasons. The man had simply seen too much, done too much to be judgemental. His view of his ‘sins’ meant that he would see any sort of judgement as hypocritical anyway—not that Cloud thought that was warranted. Vincent was habitually much too hard on himself. They were working on it. 

Those facts aside, they simply knew each other too well for such things. Vincent had been with him for one of the hardest times of his life in that quest to stop Sephiroth. He had been one of the only people Cloud willingly saw while ill with Geostigma. He was the only person who truly understood what it was like to be in the deep depths of depression, and without Cloud really having to explain it in words, at that. 

No, he knew there would be no  _ judgement _ for his strange wants. It was more how Vincent would take it as a reflection of himself. Because Cloud could tell Vincent he wanted to fuck a monster, and the man wouldn’t bat an eye. When said monster was one Vincent turned into when he lost control—there were more issues. 

The issues were less about logistics or morals and more about Vincent’s internal struggle. Because the demons both were and were not a part of him. They were an external force he kept at bay, demons that rode him at times, but they’d been working on that. Cloud had been helping him build a family out of them. They were stuck together for the foreseeable future, after all. It would be better for everyone if, for Vincent’s likely very long life, he wasn’t at constant war with himself. His disgust at the demons fueled their disgust for him. It was a vicious cycle, and would have been endless if Cloud hadn’t stepped in. 

He was helping Vincent see that they might be spirits forced into his body, alien in nature, but they weren’t necessarily evil. Galian Beast was largely instinctual, behaving much like a pack animal with no pack. Death Gigas was achingly lonely, and lashed out to compensate. Hellmasker had a hell of a temper, but was really quite sweet once soothed. Chaos—well, he was the only truly sentient one, other than Vincent. He was eloquent and mischievous, ancient and bored, and caused a lot of problems on purpose. 

The key to working with all of them was to let them out on occasion, willingly. They would be given a firm timetable, an hour out a week, to do what they would, with Cloud’s supervision, and Vincent hovering internally, ready to step in should things get out of hand. 

Galian tended to want to curl up with Cloud and scent him. Occasionally he wanted to stretch his legs, and Cloud would take him to the Wastes outside Edge, where he rode Fenrir and Galian raced along beside him. Gigas wanted largely to sit together, and was most content when Cloud read to him. Hellmasker always wanted a fight first, but once Cloud had him disarmed, he was remarkably compliant and content. Chaos was tricky. He rarely wanted to transform, rather wanting to borrow Vincent’s body, turn his eyes golden, and cause havoc. Cloud had to be most on his game with Chaos. 

The common thread between them all was loyalty. Once Vincent and Cloud had taken to winning them over instead of suppressing them, they became fiercely loyal to the two. They were forming their own family, their own pack, and it was helping the bonds between the demons and Vincent immensely. 

That was part of why Cloud wanted what he did. Because, yes, a part of Cloud just found it hot. But also, they were part and parcel to Vincent. They came as a package, even if Vincent tried to deny that—Cloud knew better. If Vincent could accept him, plagued by aliens and demigods, then how could he turn his back on a few demons? 

Besides, he knew the boundaries between Vincent and his passengers were a bit blurry. If he asked to bed Galian, as he was thinking, he rather expected that he wouldn’t just be taking Galian to bed. Vincent was as able to pilot their bodies, when he chose, as Chaos was his. It would be Vincent and Galian both. His lover in that huge, hulking body, all full of fur and fangs—that did something to Cloud. And he was tired of pretending it didn’t. 

But Vincent was less willing to accept those blurred boundaries than Cloud was. Cloud knew he’d have to phrase this very delicately. Not to get Vincent to accept—he knew he’d humor him. It was to get Vincent to accept enthusiastically, to be as willing and excited for this as Cloud was. 

Problem was, Cloud had never been very good at delicate phrasing. Vincent was the wordsmith between them, not him. 

It led to many, many mornings, afternoons, and evenings of Cloud watching Vincent move around their home, his heart racing, wanting to say something but having no idea how. 

Until, finally, Vincent either took pity on him, or got tired of waiting. 

He turned, his wild mane floating around him, as he came to sit at the table with his mug of tea. He had announced that he was going to go read, but apparently had changed his mind. Cloud raised an eyebrow, going for cool and collected. 

“What aren’t you telling me?” Vincent said, his voice low and smooth. 

Cloud’s voice was  _ not _ low and smooth. It was high and frantic as he said, “Telling you? Telling you what? I’m not not telling you anything.”

Vincent raised a cool eyebrow at Cloud, who took an anxious sip of his tea. 

“Well, if I wasn’t convinced that you were hiding something, I am now.”

Cloud blew out a hard breath and ruffled his hair, in an old nervous tic he had gotten from Zack. He peeked up from under his bangs at Vincent, who looked unruffled and expectant. 

“Okay, maybe, yeah. It’s not  _ hiding _ , though. Just… trying to find the right words to bring it up.”

Vincent blinked slowly at him, like a very large, fond cat. 

“You know I will not care how you phrase things.”

“No, I know you won’t get  _ mad _ . I just want to make sure you take it right.”

“I can’t take it any way, if you don’t tell me what it is.”

Cloud paused, drumming his fingers on the table. 

“I… would like to sleep with you.”

“... That is hardly a monumental request.”

“No, I wasn’t done. I want to sleep with you, but as Galian.”

Vincent paused this time, his head tilting slightly to one side. He stopped blinking, the way he did when he was deep in thought, as if he had forgotten he was supposed to. 

“Because, listen,” Cloud said quickly, leaning forward, “it’d still be you, yeah? Bit of Galian in there too, but no harm there, he’d like a bit of pack bonding I bet. Maybe it’d bring us all a bit closer? And, well, I mean—“

“Cloud, are you attracted to Galian Beast?”

Cloud felt the tips of his ears go hot. 

“Okay, maybe? He’s just… big, and so different, and primal, and that’s kind of hot? Do you think that’s weird?”

Vincent’s mouth curled up in a way that could mean anything. Did he find it funny? Was he smug? Was he being flirtatious?

“Would it appeal to you to know that he has wanted you for quite a while?”

Cloud gaped. This was not how he expected this to go. He had thought Vincent would get all reticent and self-conscious, not that he would  _ tease _ ! 

“He  _ what?” _

Vincent laughed, the sound low and warm. He propped his elbow on the table and rested his cheek against his knuckles. 

“Why did you think he scent-marks you so much? He wants you to be his. Maybe this would be a good teaching lesson, that he has to share.”

“Then you… don’t mind?”

Vincent hummed before saying, “Not at all. It could be a quite pleasant experience. Everything is… heightened, when I’m in his form. I have to warn you, though, that it will not be gentle.”

Vincent said it with a knowing twinkle in his eye and a curl to the corner of his mouth, clearly aware that Cloud would have no problem with this. He was more than aware of Cloud’s  _ sensibilities.  _

Cloud popped out of his chair and went over to Vincent, grabbing him by the cowl and hauling him out of the chair as his partner laughed quietly at him. 

“Then let’s go be not-gentle right now, I’m done waiting,” Cloud said as he dragged Vincent with him. Vincent, of course, quickly got his feet beneath him as followed like a ghost, pressed close up behind Cloud. 

“It’s your own fault you waited so long.”

“Shut it.”

Vincent chuckled again, but let Cloud drag him toward the bedroom they shared. Cloud only let go of his cowl when they reached the room and began tugging off his own clothes at breakneck speeds, while Vincent quietly shut the door behind them. 

“You  _ are _ sure about this, yes?” Vincent asked, glancing over his shoulder at a half-naked Cloud, who threw his shirt at him. 

“I’m more than sure. Are  _ you _ sure?”

Vincent paused. There was a warning rumble in the back of his mind where Galian prowled, that promised hell if Vincent backed down now. Galian  _ wanted this _ in a way that ached. Vincent, though a hair reticent, did as well. He knew how heightened Galian’s senses were, how good it would feel. He knew there was something to Cloud’s idea of it binding them closer—he could feel Galian aching for pack bonds to tighten, for the three of them to have this together. It would be a good experience. It was, perhaps, the fact that he wasn’t just humoring Cloud that had him hesitating. Because he shouldn’t want this, and did. 

But, arguably, Cloud shouldn’t want a monster at least double his size and covered in purple fur, but Vincent wasn’t judging him for that, so perhaps he should have some patience with himself. 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Vincent clarified, finally turning to face Cloud again, who has gotten entirely naked during his pause. He was now sitting cross legged on the bed, his hands light around his ankles, one eyebrow cocked. 

“Well, then get over here.”

Vincent sighed, a slight smile on his face, before going to the bed. He paused to remove his boots and undress, leaving only his bare skin and metal arm in place. Once, he had been extremely self-conscious of the scars that riddled his body. But then, Cloud had traced them all softly, and shown him that his skin bore its own tapestry. Vincent worried less about nudity after that. 

“I’ll have to prepare you before turning,” Vincent warned, reaching for the bottle of lubricant they kept in a bedside drawer. Cloud tilted his head and smiled softly at him. 

“I’d appreciate that. I’ve seen the size of Galian’s claws, and I would like my insides intact by the end of this,” Cloud drawled, amusement sparkling in his eyes enough to make Vincent chuckle in return. 

“Hands and knees, then,” Vincent said, and Cloud lazily went about shifting positions as he poured the lube onto his fingers. 

He slipped one finger inside with little warning, just to listen to the way Cloud moaned for it. He always did sound so sweet in his pleasure. Vincent went about slowly opening Cloud up, finger by finger. He trailed his metal hand over Cloud’s skin, occasionally pressing hard enough with the tips to leave little cat-scratch lines across Cloud’s skin. He flicked his nipples lazily, purposefully letting the tips graze painfully in a way he knew Cloud would enjoy. 

He ended up pressing his golden fingers into Cloud’s mouth—not to stifle the noise, because their neighbors were long since used to questionable sounds from this apartment. More because he knew how much Cloud enjoyed sucking on them, feeling the bumps and ridges with his lips, the tips of the claws pricking against his tongue. Vincent had to be careful about what he did with the digits, because Cloud was slowly losing himself, being less careful with every finger added. As much as Cloud liked to try and take the sharp fingers down his throat, that was for when they were both fully aware and careful. 

Instead, Vincent trailed the digits over his tongue carefully, curling them in and out of his mouth as he moaned. His hips kept pressing him back onto what was now four of Vincent’s fingers inside him. He wasn’t sure how long they had been at this, anymore. It felt like both forever and no time at all. He felt Vincent’s thumb brush his entrance, his hand curled together to make it as small as possible, and let out a small questioning sound. Surely Vincent wasn’t going to fist him?

Vincent kissed behind his ear and whispered, “I don’t want you to be hurt. He isn’t small, and he will knot you if you let him.”

Cloud whimpered, shivering at the idea alone. Fuck, he hadn’t known there would be a  _ knot _ involved. It was still going to be Vincent, but it was a potent reminder that Vincent was not necessarily  _ human _ . That was alright. Between the alien and demigod DNA, neither was Cloud. 

Still, there was a small thrill of fear that zipped through him. Inhuman or not, Cloud’s body still wasn’t made to accommodate such things. He was especially not made to accommodate such things from a frenzied monster, filled with lust, seeking to cement bonds, likely through ill-begotten attempts at breeding. Galian was unlikely to be careful, and it was debatable if Vincent would be aware enough to make sure that the body they shared was even slightly gentle. In all likelihood, it would be instinct-driven—and that was part of the draw to Cloud. Better to be careful beforehand, so they could be reckless later. 

So Cloud sank lower on his elbows, popping out his ass and letting Vincent slowly push his whole hand inside him. He fought to breath through the stretch as slowly, slowly Vincent curled his hand into a fist. Cloud cursed lowly, feeling  _ so full _ , the words coming out muffled around Vincent’s metal fingers, which he pulled free in response. 

“That ought to be enough. Are you ready?”

“Gaia,  _ yes _ ,  _ please _ .”

“You’re sure.”

“Vincent, if you aren’t purple in the next thirty seconds, I swear to Gaia—“

Vincent laughed, but obliged. He stretched his hand to be as thin as possible as he pulled it out before wiping the excess lubricant on the sheets. He poured some more on Cloud, letting it drip inside him, for good measure. There would be no way to slick himself once he transformed, after all. 

Vincent kissed Cloud’s neck and pulled away, leaving him there. There was a pause, and between one blink and the next, the bed was dipping far more heavily. There was a snuffling sound, and when Cloud looked over his shoulder, still panting, it was to see purple fur, a red mane, and huge horns. 

Cloud let out a shaky breath as Galian shifted up the bed, sniffing. He turned his head forward with a snap when he felt those puffs of breath hit him between the legs. His mind supplied something about scents and their concentrations, about how it made sense for him to focus there. But Cloud couldn’t ignore the way he was achingly hard at the thought of this beast smelling the most intimate parts of him. 

He jumped and laughed when a cold, wet nose poked him in the space between his balls and his entrance, but it quickly turned into a strangled moan as an impossibly long tongue flicked between his legs. It slid over his whole shaft, over his balls, and back against his opening. Cloud ducked his head to bite at the knuckles of his own fist, letting Galian—Vincent—whoever do what he would. That tongue wrapped all the way around his length, the tip rubbing over the head of his cock, and Cloud moaned brokenly, his back bowing. He thought maybe Galian was just getting used to his taste. Maybe he  _ wanted _ to taste him. Vincent always said Galian’s senses were heightened, and he’d always chased the taste of Cloud’s pleasure, even in his normal form. This was a clear sign to Cloud that Vincent was still in some control. 

Galian slowly jerked Cloud off with his tongue, and Cloud didn’t know what to do about it. At this rate, he was going to come fast. That wasn’t normally a problem—he and Vincent had been exposed to enough mako that they both had minuscule refractory periods. But coming this early still spelled trouble, especially with a partner that wouldn’t know to give him a moment. 

But he wasn’t sure Vincent would be able to understand him through Galian’s ears. If he spoke to him, would it make sense at all, or just be nonsense said in Cloud’s voice? He had no way of knowing. Before he had a chance to make a decision, his orgasm crashed over him, making him shoot against the bed sheets with a sharp cry. He sagged, his back bowing and head dipping as Galian pulled away to lick his seed from the fabric. It gave Cloud a moment of respite to catch his breath. 

Not a very long moment, though, because soon enough, that tongue was licking up him again, this time chasing a different taste. The tongue circled his entrance once, twice before plunging inside. Cloud moaned, slumping forward, his hips the only thing still held aloft. Galian’s tongue twisted and rippled inside him in a way that had Cloud cursing a blue streak. Galian fucked him with his tongue, the appendage already as thick as Vincent’s cock on an average day. It made Cloud’s own cock twitch, imagining how big Galian would be. 

It was lucky that, whatever Galian was seeking, it wasn’t Cloud’s prostate. His tongue was already pressing incessantly against it, but it was done accidentally. If he had been chasing Cloud’s pleasure, he would have soon been making a mess of the sheets again. A pleased, rumbling sound echoed from behind him, not unlike a purr. Cloud was glad that Galian seemed to be enjoying himself as much as Cloud was, writhing on his tongue. 

When Galian finally, mercifully pulled his tongue free, Cloud could hear him lick his lips. The purring redoubled, strange clicks coming from his chest. He felt Galian shift up the bed, draping his huge form over Cloud’s back. It was odd to feel his fur against the skin of Cloud’s back and thighs, especially where it was sensitive from the cat-scratches Vincent had left. It was stranger still to feel the huge head of his cock press between his cheeks as he snuffled in Cloud’s hair, his warm breath ruffling the locks. 

Cloud shouldn’t have been surprised that Galian pressed in in one quick thrust, but he was. It knocked the breath clean out of it, leaving him

trembling so hard he was nearly vibrating. He clutched at the sheets desperately for something to hold onto, but Galian just followed his downward motion, keeping his front pressed to Cloud’s back. 

“Wait—“ Cloud moaned, but Galian didn’t listen. He began thrusting, hard and fast. It was nearly more than Cloud could take. Good Gaia, he was just so fucking  _ big.  _ Cloud could imagine the way his stomach must be bulging with the outline of Galian’s cock. He whimpered, eyes pinching shut, focusing on just taking it, just accepting what he was given. 

This was what he had wanted, after all. Primal. Instinctual. Galian Beast,  _ acting _ like a beast, fucking into him like he was some bitch in heat. And he had gotten exactly what he wanted. While it was overstimulating, his cock already rock hard again despite just having orgasmed, it was overstimulating in the best way. Galian didn’t even have to try to aim for his prostate—he was big enough that he rubbed over it without any effort whatsoever. It meant that Cloud was leaking precum down onto the sheets as Galian slammed their hips together. 

Cloud gripped at the sheets, and Galian’s—hands? paws?— came down over his hands. The claws fit between Cloud’s fingers, not even scratching him, but shredding the sheets and tearing down onto the mattress. Cloud could hear his horns scraping at the wall and wondered, distantly, how the hell they were going to explain that to the landlord. There was one long gauge in the drywall from Galian tossing his head before his nose was buried in Cloud’s throat again, his hips still pistoning. 

His tongue reached out to taste the sweat gathering on Cloud’s neck, and Cloud found himself baring his throat with a whimper. That tongue curled along over his Adam’s apple and up to frame the corner of his jaw before retreating. Cloud found himself out of breath all over again from the gesture. 

Galian’s tongue continued to slide over his throat and shoulders, at one point dipping down to flick over a nipple in a way that made Cloud moan long and loud. He wasn’t even doing any work, was barely participating. It just wasn’t necessary. Galian was chasing his pleasure in Cloud’s

body, and Cloud shivered hard thinking about Vincent along for the ride. 

Vincent, who was tightly wound, always so carefully, carefully kept in control. He was a muscle, always just the perfect amount of tense to be ready for anything that came his way. He was a finger resting against a trigger, careful not to pull too early, but always ready for the right moment to strike. Cloud hadn’t realized until he felt how unbridled Galian was in this moment that Vincent, meticulously self-regulating Vincent, would be brought along for the ride, rather than doing much taming. 

Oh, he expected Vincent had meant to. That he had lofty goals of restraining Galian, of borrowing his form but giving into none of his instincts, his urges. He had apparently underestimated how powerful those instincts and urges would be. He had underestimated that those heightened senses would make the pleasure too strong  _ not  _ to chase mindlessly. 

And, yes, Cloud’s ass was going to be very sore tomorrow, and he expected he’d be walking funny for at least 24 hours. But if it meant that Vincent got a sorely needed but never asked for chance to finally let  _ go _ ? It was beyond worth it. Cloud could already imagine the different set to his shoulders, the absent tension around his eyes, the coiled grace of his movements lax and loose for once. The idea alone made his heart swell. It gave him motivation to press back, to meet Galian’s thrusts, to try and tighten around him as much as possible instead of just trying to relax. 

He must have been having some success, because Galian sped up, growling in the process. He apparently didn’t want Cloud’s help, because he put more weight on Cloud’s back, pinning him in place. 

“A-alright, I—I— _ hnnn— _ I get it,” Cloud panted, but there was no reasoning with Galian. He just pressed harder, their hands still intertwined, now stretched out in front of them. 

Cloud wanted to reach a hand back, by this point, and push himself over the edge he was teetering on, but Galian had him very thoroughly pinned. It was slowly, slowly driving him mad, being overstimulated and on the edge, wanting to come but unable to. His nails were digging into the shredded sheets, his face pressed into the fabric as he drooled, his moans muffled, too drunk on endorphins to do anything else. His whole brain was whiting out, melting, going fuzzy. Any thoughts about Vincent’s tension and the ride he was being dragged along were plucked, one by one, from his skull. All he could think about was the pleasure and tension building between his legs now. 

Finally, it crested, and like a wave crashing upon the shore, all the tension bled out of Cloud as soon as he came against the sheets and up his stomach. He slumped against the bed, letting Galian ride him, letting him do whatever he damn well pleased. Cloud felt too good, too boneless to protest. 

Only, it wasn’t very long before he was hissing and squirming. The weight Galian had on his back and the way he had slumped meant that his cock was now trapped between his stomach and the bed sheets, being ground into them with every thrust from Galian. He was beyond pleasure at this point. He was beyond being over-pleasured, or overstimulated. He was overwhelmed. It was just too much. Cloud found himself burying his face in the pillows, whimpering and whining. 

His nerves felt like they were on fire, like lava was building up between his hips and spilling down into his cock with every thrust. He felt tears begin to prick at his eyes and then slowly spill over. It just felt too  _ good _ , and he was helpless to stop it. Did he want to stop it? He didn’t even know. It was so hard to  _ think.  _

It didn’t help that Galian was clearly starting to get close. He was starting to swell at the base, stretching Cloud almost painfully wide. The beginnings of his knot kept popping in and out of Cloud’s hole, Galian grinding himself in deep every time he forced it back inside. 

Until finally, finally, the knot sank in one last time, and Galian came inside him. That, Cloud expected. What Cloud did not expect was the roar he was going to have to explain to the neighbors, or the way said roar was muffled by how Galian sank his teeth into Cloud’s shoulder, marking him as his own. He certainly had no idea how he was going to explain how he shouted as well as he came, inexplicably, a third time. Was it from the pain? Possibly, Cloud certainly enjoyed various levels of pain in the bedroom. Most likely, it was the simple idea that now, he would forever bear a scar that marked him as Vincent’s. 

His orgasm was drawn out almost painfully long, more and more cum being wrung out of him by the feeling of Galian’s knot forming inside of him. He could feel Galian chasing the pleasure, grinding his knot forward and back, all while pumping Cloud full of cum. 

Full of  _ so much _ godsdamn cum. Sweet Shiva, he felt so full, and it seemed to never stop. He whimpered, tears falling into the pillows as he felt himself filled to the brim. 

He didn’t know how long he spent like that, tied on the end of Galian’s knot, hot cum rushing up inside him. He thought, distantly, that there was going to be a mess after. Then he promptly decided that was a problem for future-Cloud and slumped down fully onto the sheets, letting his own cum stick to his belly as Galian went about tending to the wound he left. He licked it carefully, delicately, keeping it clean and encouraging it to close. 

Cloud felt strangely safe like this, full of a sign of belonging and love, tied together with the person he loved, covered and enveloped fully in his warmth. Cloud sighed happily, listening to Galian purr behind him, his hips grinding his knot deep inside and then to the edge of how far back Cloud could take him before it began to hurt. 

Cloud sighed again, in soft loss, when Vincent turned back into himself. Vincent all but collapsed, falling onto his side next to Cloud. The second his softening cock was free, cum began to fall out of Cloud and down between his thighs. Cloud, however, could not be bothered with the mess. He folded his arms under the pillow and turned his head to look at Vincent. 

Vincent slotted his eyes open, looking exhausted, but more relaxed than maybe Cloud had ever seen him. He smiled, reaching out to brush the hair from Vincent’s face, who peered out at him through glowing red eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Vincent said, his voice slow and rasping. He cleared his throat. “I didn’t mean to lose control that badly.”

“No harm, no foul,” Cloud said lightly, smiling a little wider. Vincent huffed a soft laugh in response, but reached out to brush the already scabbed-over bite mark: the blessing of enhanced healing. 

“Some harm,” Vincent said, his tone morose. Cloud could already see him working himself up to guilt through the exhaustion. 

“Hey,” Cloud said, reaching out to take Vincent’s hand. He kissed the knuckles. “Not much harm, and no foul, okay? If you remember, you made me come with that bite.”

Vincent did Cloud’s absolute favorite thing he ever did: he blushed. Vincent, for all that he had seen and done, had been raised very conservatively. What other people got up to couldn’t get him to bat an eye. What  _ he _ got up to was liable to make his cheeks match his eyes. 

Cloud grinned wide enough at him that Vincent scowled back. It just didn’t stop him from continuing to blush. 

“But it’s liable to scar,” Vincent protested. 

“Yeah, why do you think I like it so much?” Cloud countered, and Vincent pursed his lips. Cloud laughed outright in response. 

“You, Cloud Strife, are a pervert.”

“Oh, you didn’t figure out when I asked to fuck one of your demon forms?”

Vincent huffed and said, “That’s different.”

Cloud laughed and said, “Is it? He’s huge, purple, and furry, Vincent. His tongue reached halfway up to my throat from my ass.”

Vincent scowled at him, but the way the corner of his mouth twitched up belied the expression. 

“Now you’re just being crass.”

Cloud grinned outright. 

“Yeah, ‘cause you like it.”

Vincent rolled his eyes and flipped over onto his back, but kept his face turned toward Cloud. 

“I do like it,” Vincent admitted, his voice and expression too soft for his words. “I like you the most, though.”

Cloud smiled softly, leaning more against the pillow. 

“I like you too. Love you, even.”

Vincent smiled back, his smile gentle and a little dazed in his exhaustion. He hummed deeply, and Cloud found it reminiscent of Galian’s purr. 

“I love you too.”

Cloud leaned over to kiss Vincent, the meeting of their mouths feather-soft. But then Cloud groaned and flopped back down. 

“I  _ am _ gonna be sore all day though.”

Vincent chuckled then, letting his eyes drift closed. 

“Remember whose idea this was.”


End file.
